


Antologia di brani scelti sugli amori della vita di Bruce Wayne

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Happy Birthday Bruce Wayne, I Love My Babies, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Nei tuoi temi, di solito non sei sincero” aveva tagliato corto la professoressa. Aveva sistemato sulla cattedra i fogli protocollo, perché fossero una pila davanti a lei e gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo veloce, per vedere l'espressione impassibile del piccolo Bruce. “Credi di essere molto più intelligente di tutti noi, e sono sicura, per molti aspetti, lo sei per davvero. Quindi mi chiedo per quale motivo proprio per questo tema tu abbia scoperto il fianco.”O, tutti gli amori nella vita di Bruce Wayne.





	Antologia di brani scelti sugli amori della vita di Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> TVB VECCHIETTO
> 
> (Il prompt usato per il COW-T è Oscurità.)

# Antologia di brani scelti sugli amori della vita di Bruce Wayne

  
  
  
  
_i. Bruce Wayne non ha mai detto a sua sorella che le vuole bene (ma lei lo ha intuito lo stesso)_  
  
Il primo giorno di scuola, un bambino di nome Trevor ha detto a Julia e Bruce che era impossibile che loro due fossero fratelli, figuriamoci se potevano essere gemelli.  
  
Non era stato il primo a dirlo, non sarebbe certo stato l'ultimo, ma era stato il primo a guardarli negli occhi, mentre lo diceva, affrontandoli nei suoi novantatré centimetri di altezza, contro gli ottanta-ottantadue di Bruce e Julia. con la palla in mano e una smorfia di disgusto che Julia avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita. Poi aveva fatto rimbalzare la palla, sbattendola per terra, aveva sbuffato, e se n'era andato a giocare con gli altri bambini, con le loro divise e le loro cravatte al collo. Julia e Bruce erano rimasti in silenzio. Non avevano risposto.  
  
Ovviamente lo sapevano di non essere fratelli gemelli. Non biologicamente parlando. Per quel che riguarda la biologia, per quanto ci siano diversi tipi di gemelli, dagli eterozigoti agli omozigoti, che poi vengono divisi in monocoriali e bicoriali, ma tutti hanno delle caratteristiche basilari da adempiere. La prima deve essere l'essere nati nello stesso giorno. Bruce è nato il 19 Febbraio, però, e Julia è nata il 3 Luglio. Sono nati nello stesso anno, ma a più o meno cinque mesi di differenza. Un'altra caratteristica è quella, abbastanza ovvia, di essere nati dallo stesso parto, dalla stessa mamma. Bruce non conosce la mamma biologica di Julia, ma Julia non l'ha mai chiamata mamma. Il fatto è che Bruce e Julia sanno che, se preso dal punto di vista scientifico, loro due sbagliano. Tutti gli altri hanno ragione. Loro hanno torto e forse allora è anche inutile continuare a litigare. Basta rimanere in silenzio.  
  
Il primo giorno di scuola Julia ha preso la mano di Bruce e ha scrollato le spalle.  
  
Se Julia avesse avuto un altro aspetto, un'altra storia, un'altra origine, probabilmente nessuno avrebbe detto a due bambini di sei anni che non possono chiamarsi gemelli. Perché Julia ha la pelle scura, è nera, è inglese, è figlia di un maggiordomo mentre Bruce è ebreo, è nato e cresciuto a Gotham, viene da una famiglia con soldi vecchi e importanti. Biologicamente parlando -biologicamente parlando, gli altri hanno ragione.  
  
Però la vita umana non è fatta di sole leggi di biologia.  
  
Bruce e Julia si sono conosciuti quando avevano quattro anni. I gemelli, di solito, si conoscono dal momento in cui il più piccolo nasce. In un certo sento, è così anche per i fratelli. I fratelli non si incontrano a un certo punto della propria vita, non si imparano a conoscere, ma sono qualcosa di intrinseco. Vedere il fratello più piccolo crescere, capire quando il più grande è arrabbiato, quando potrebbe metterti sottosopra e farti il solletico fino a quando non respiri più. Sapere che un fratello o una sorella può fare tutte le cattiverie di questo mondo e non chiedere nemmeno scusa, perché, beh, sì, è così che si fa tra fratelli, ci si conosce abbastanza bene da sapere quando si è dispiaciuti, non ci si riesce a tenere il broncio per poi così tanto tempo perché... ti mancherebbe. Mancherebbe prendersi in giro, mancherebbe anche litigare. Ma Bruce e Julia si sono conosciuti quando avevano quattro anni.  
  
Ma Bruce e Julia si sono dovuti imparare a conoscere. Hanno imparato a catalogare le caccole insieme. Si sono girati intorno, in punta di piedi, prima di capire che cosa fossero l'uno per l'altra. Non è stato certo amore a prima vista. Non è certo stato un legame che hanno dato per scontato, o che era stato deciso da altri.  
  
Poi, un giorno, Julia ha inventato una sorella per Zorro. Ha preso una lunghissima gonna di Martha, ha mosso in aria la mano, come se avesse in mano un ventaglio e gli aveva detto che Zorro doveva accettare la'aiuto di sua sorella Ines. E Bruce aveva riso. E avevano litigato. E non si erano parlati per qualche ora, e poi, senza nessun motivo, avevano ricominciato a parlare a tavola, per dividere uno dei panini con i cetrioli che Alfred si ostina a preparare. E così si sono resi conto di essere fratelli.  
  
Perché hanno scelto di essere fratelli.  
  
Quando Trevor aveva detto che non era possibile che loro fossero fratelli, perché hanno dei genitori diversi, e che non potevano essere, quindi, gemelli, Julia aveva arricciato le labbra e aveva scrollato le spalle. Perché se avesse avuto un'altro corpo, un'altra pelle, un'altra storia, nessuno lo avrebbe detto mai alle loro spalle, ma almeno Trevor lo aveva detto direttamente a loro due. E quando lei aveva fatto questo, Bruce anche aveva sospirato e aveva scrollato le spalle.  
  
I gemelli sono nati nello stesso giorno, dallo stesso parto. Bruce e Julia sono fratelli per scelta. Perché sono stati cresciuti dalle stesse persone, perché hanno un loro modo per parlare e per rispondersi che gli altri non capiscono, perché sono queste le cose che rendono una famiglia veramente una famiglia. E sono gemelli perché i gemelli non sono visti come due individui separati, nei primi anni della loro vita.  
  
I gemelli piangono insieme. I gemelli sporcano il pannolino insieme. I gemelli sono sempre insieme. Se uno dei gemelli scomparisse... il gemello rimasto, sarebbe lo stesso un gemello? Farebbe lo stesso parte di una coppia?  
  
Bruce, con la sua cravatta e la sua divisa e le scarpe lucide e i capelli tirati all'indietro con troppo gel aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva detto che quello era un lavoro per i fratelli de la Vega e Julia aveva sorriso e si era sfregata le mani con il naso arricciato, come se avesse già capito che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
  
I gemelli sono un'entità in contrapposizione col mondo. Per questo tutti li vedono come un'unica entità. Sono uguali, vivono più o meno la stessa storia, portano lo stesso corredo genetico, diventano diversi col passare del tempo. E in un certo senso, quello che vivono i gemelli lo vivono anche Julia e Bruce. Perché nessuno vuole veramente essere amico di Bruce e nessuno vuole avvicinarsi a Julia. Sono loro due, in contrapposizione col mondo e sono più simili di quello che tutti gli altri pensano e dovrebbero imparare a separarsi, stare uno lontano dall'altra, diventare le loro proprie persone. Ma loro avevano bisogno di un nucleo, che nessun altro aveva dato loro. E sono rimasti insieme.  
  
Il primo giorno di scuola, Julia e Bruce hanno riempito di terra e cacca di piccione la giacca della divisa di Trevor McGinnins, perché era stato scortese con loro. Perché nessuno dice loro cosa sono o non sono. E si erano messi a ridere, mentre correvano per i corridoi della scuola, pronti a mentire su dove erano appena stati.  
  
Bruce non ha mai detto a Julia che le vuole bene. È difficile che un fratello lo dica ad alta voce, è qualcosa in più, qualcosa di inutile. Ma Bruce ha sempre presentato Julia come sua sorella gemella, non importa quante risate sotto i baffi dovessero affrontare. E Julia non aveva bisogno di un altro modo per capire che suo fratello le voleva bene.  
  
Bruce non ha mai detto a sua sorella che le voleva bene, ma Julia lo ha intuito lo stesso e lo aveva ripagato, tenendolo per mano mentre affrontavano l'oscurità insieme.  
  
E quella volta sono stati messi in punizione, perché Bruce non era riuscito a non rinfacciare a Trevor di essere stupido. Bruce -quel ragazzino non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un segreto neanche se da questo dipendesse la vita della sua stessa famiglia.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ii. Bruce, per la gioia di Alfred, aveva una cotta per Jim Gordon _  
  
Al settimo anno di scuola, il che vuol dire, più o meno in seconda media, uno dei compiti da portare a termine era quello di scrivere un tema sul proprio eroe. Letteralmente su un eroe. I primi eroi della società si stavano palesando, anche se nelle loro maschere rudi e Bruce ricorda di aver passato le notti sveglio, con la coperta sulle spalle a guardare fuori dalla finestra, in attesa di poter vedere una luce verde volare sui palazzi di Gotham.  
  
I primi eroi si stavano palesando. Una Lanterna Verde, a Gotham. Un velocista scarlatto a Keystone City. Individui non ben specificati in giro per tutto il paese. Doveva essere un compito da niente, una specie di scherzo, qualcosa per risollevare il morale di quei bambini che, chissà perché, crescendo a Gotham, sembravano già star perdendo la speranza e la spensieratezza che era tipica della loro età.  
  
Julia ha scritto un piccolo tema sul loro eroe. Zorro. E ha anche ricevuto una nota di merito per aver dato a Diego de la Vega una sorella, per rendere la narrazione più realistica. Il tema di Julia è finito dritto sul frigorifero, che nessuno, tranne Alfred apre. Non era stato poi un così brutto colpo. Lo sarebbe stato, certo, se a Bruce fosse importato qualcosa della scuola.  
  
Al momento della restituzione del tema, la professoressa gli aveva chiesto di rimanere dopo il suono della campanella perché voleva parlargli. E Bruce aveva ruotato gli occhi e sperato di morire. “Voglio solo tornare a casa” aveva borbottato a mezza voce a Julia, che gli aveva dato uno schiaffo sulla spalla, ridendo. C'era poco da ridere, ovviamente.  
  
La professoressa aveva tirato fuori il suo tema e Bruce le aveva dedicato uno sguardo vuoto, senza riuscire a capire quale fosse il problema e perché non poteva semplicemente andarsene a casa, a questo punto. Beh. Aveva indicato la porta alle sue spalle e si era detto che i problemi della professoressa non erano certo problemi suoi.  
  
“È un tema molto bello” aveva detto la professoressa, mentre Bruce stava per girare per andarsene a casa sua. “Quello che hai scritto è un tema molto bello. Ma penso che vada un po' fuori dalla traccia.”  
  
Bruce aveva sbattuto lentamente gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo e cercando di rimettere su quella facciata che a scuola piace tanto, da bravo ragazzo, da bravo studente. “Oh” si era sforzato di dire, sospirando un sorriso. “Spero che questo non mi rovini la media” aveva poi scherzato.  
  
“Nei tuoi temi, di solito non sei sincero” aveva tagliato corto la professoressa. Aveva sistemato sulla cattedra i fogli protocollo, perché fossero una pila davanti a lei e gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo veloce, per vedere l'espressione impassibile del piccolo Bruce. “Credi di essere molto più intelligente di tutti noi, e sono sicura, per molti aspetti, lo sei per davvero. Quindi mi chiedo per quale motivo proprio per questo tema tu abbia scoperto il fianco.”  
  
Bruce aveva sospirato. Ci sono sempre stati gli eroi. I mantelli sono antichi e di solito si passano di generazione in generazione. Non c'è una continuità sanguigna, non c'è una famiglia che è legata per forza al sangue, ma c'è un legame che li associa, li rende qualcosa di importante l'uno per l'altra. Gli eroi hanno sempre affascinato Bruce, ma anche tutta la società in cui si trovava, per motivi diversi. I mantelli vengono passati da generazione in generazione, da persone che sono forti a persone che magari non sono forti come dovrebbero essere, ma che non si arrendono, ma che hanno un obiettivo, ma che non lasceranno il loro lavoro a metà. Gli eroi, il mantello che portano, il simbolo che scelgono... le persone sono affascinate da loro.  
  
E Bruce avrebbe potuto scegliere tra tanti simboli e tante personalità, leggende o reali. Julia era sicura che avrebbe scritto qualcosa su Zorro, per questo lo aveva fatto anche lei. Per dargli fastidio, poi. Per fargli vedere che lei avrebbe potuto prendere un voto più alto del suo, pur usando lo stesso soggetto. Ma Bruce non aveva scritto il suo tema su Zorro.  
  
Aveva scritto un tema su Jim Gordon.  
  
Jim Gordon è un eroe anche se non indossa un mantello. In un certo senso, anche se -Bruce non si aveva pensato molto bene, ma forse, in un certo senso, la notte in cui erano morti i suoi genitori, la notte in cui era rimasto sul ciglio della strada, a tremare per il freddo e per la paura, perla rabbia, per l'impotenza, il detective Gordon si era seduto accanto a lui, nonostante il freddo e l'acqua che scorreva per il marciapiede. E gli aveva posato la giacca sulle spalle, dicendogli che un giorno ci sarebbe stata luce, tra l'oscurità. In un certo senso, il commissario Gordon, allora detective, posandogli quella giacca sulle spalle, gli aveva passato il mantello. In un certo senso, aveva creato un collegamento. Lo aveva reso qualcosa. Bruce non sapeva che cosa.  
  
Sotto il giaccone di Gordon, però, si era sentito -non bene. Ma protetto. Al caldo. Al sicuro, finalmente. Aveva lasciato andare le dita delle mani, che prima erano chiuse in un pugno. E, non era questo quello che dovevano fare gli eroi? Aprire le mani. Far sentire le persone al sicuro.  
  
Far rilassare i muscoli, alla fine, far tirare un respiro di sollievo, lasciare che le persone possano piangere, è questo quello che fanno gli eroi. Proteggono. E quel giorno, in un certo senso...  
  
“Molti di voi hanno scritto un tema sul proprio papà” aveva continuato la professoressa. “Solo, non mi aspettavo lo facessi anche tu.”  
  
E Bruce non aveva capito, aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Si era avvicinato alla professoressa, che sorrideva, mostrandogli il tema. Come se lui avesse bisogno di ricordarsi che cosa aveva scritto, come se... il tema finiva con Alfred. Era Alfred che gli stava sempre accanto. Alfred che lo accompagnava per la città, Alfred che rimanere un passo indietro, che non portava luce come Gordon ma vegliava nell'oscurità.  
  
Bruce era rimasto immobile, con le dita che piegavano la carta sulla quale aveva scritto, rileggendo quello che lui stesso si era lasciato sfuggire a un foglio e un po' di inchiostro. Un idiota, in pratica. Una cosa che deve sistemare immediatamente, il suo continuo lasciarsi sfuggire cose che potrebbero essere -non era poi così tremendo, però, vero? Niente che non si possa sistemare. Non con una sua professoressa.  
  
"Non è quello che sembra" aveva detto a bassa voce, restituendo, restituendo il foglio protocollo, cercando di sforzare un mezzo sorriso. "Non è davvero..."  
  
Alla fine del suo tema arrivava Alfred.  
  
È difficile spiegare il sentimento che Bruce aveva provato nel rileggere se stesso, nella sua sincerità più pura. Era un po' di tempo che non succedeva qualcosa del genere. Era un po' di tempo che non si guardava allo specchio per vedere se stesso, e non per guardare un certo tipo di maschera che aveva costruito per gli altri.  
  
Pensava davvero di aver scritto qualcosa di riguardante soltanto il suo cavaliere dall'armatura luccicante e senza alcuna macchia di sangue o di terra o di qualche tipo di dolore che ha causato. Non si era minimamente reso conto di aver aggiunto così tanto amore verso suo padre, l'altro papà. Non si era minimamente reso conto di aver aggiunto così tanto amore verso suo padre, l'altro papà. Non si era minimamente reso conto di aver aggiunto così tanto amore per… Non per il papà che quella notte era stato coperto da un telo, perché nessuno che passava per le strade lo potesse guardare, perché Bruce stesso non lo potesse guardare. L'altro papà. Quello che lo prendeva sulle ginocchia per ascoltarlo parlare di Zorro, o di qualche nuovo eroe che aveva visto volare, o brillare.  
  
C'era un'eroina. Una volta Bruce gli aveva raccontato di questa nuova eroina, Black Canary, che grida e nessuno può ignorarla. Deve essere bello, aveva aggiunto. Gridare ed essere sentito. Anche questa è una cosa che fanno gli eroi. Gridare per le persone che non hanno nessuna voce, che non possono gridare. C'è chi non può far vedere, e allora deve farsi sentire. Quest'eroina è forte. Come è forte Lanterna Verde. E, sì, Julia stava da qualche parte, lontano da loro e Bruce stava lì ed era una cosa che stava raccontando ad Alfred, seduto sulle sue ginocchia. E Alfred lo ascoltava e gli aveva fatto rilassare le spalle, perché Black Canary è arrivata in città soltanto quando i suoi erano già morti. E aveva detto: beh, sì, se quella eroina, quella Black Canary ci fosse stata prima, probabilmente avrebbe gridato tantissimo e quell'uomo ubriaco si sarebbe spaventato e forse avrebbe sparato, ma lei lo avrebbe fermato. E Bruce non sarebbe stato da solo, sul ciglio della strada. Al buio. Al freddo.  
  
Forse, se fosse successo qualcosa di simile, lui avrebbe avuto una cotta per Black Canary e la starebbe cercando per tutte le strade. Forse, se Black Canary avesse potuto salvare i suoi genitori, Bruce sarebbe stato ispirato a essere un eroe come tutti gli alti, per speranza, per amore. Per la luce.  
  
Ma Black Canary non ha salvato gli Wayne. Ma a parlargli, sul ciglio della strada è stato il detective Gordon. E a riportarlo a casa, a mettergli una mano sulla spalla perché si rilassasse, perché i suoi muscoli andassero giù e non gli venisse un mal di testa per la tensione, era stato Alfred, che lo aveva avvolto in un abbraccio. E aveva fatto quello che un eroe avrebbe dovuto fare.  
  
Lo ha fatto sentire a casa, al sicuro, protetto e gli ha dato il permesso di piangere, quando lo aveva abbracciato e nessuno poteva vedere le sue lacrime, e nessuno poteva sentire i suoi singhiozzi. È questo il compito degli eroi. Uno dei tanti.  
  
Un eroe come Black Canary grida per chi non ha voce. Un eroe come Alfred ascolta chi non può essere ascoltato, chi non vorrebbe essere ascoltato ma che lo dovrebbe essere davvero tanto.  
  
Bruce aveva fatto un passo falso, con quel tema. È stato lui, purtroppo, a scrivere la verità in un posto in cui tutti avrebbero potuto leggere.  
  
"È stato bello" aveva detto la professoressa. "Vedere finalmente qualcosa di reale in quello che dici."  
  
Bruce si era morso la lingua e aveva chiuso le mani in due pugni. Era arrabbiato. Era irritato. Ma aveva comunque sorriso, inclinando la testa. "Sono felice di essere stato ascoltato" aveva risposto con un tono falsamente leggero. "Spero di non deluderla con altre bugie."  
  
Sembra che quella notte, quella notte orrenda, sono stati due gli eroi che gli hanno lasciato il mantello. Bruce era uscito dall'aula e aveva pensato a un modo per non tornare mai più.  
  
  
  
  
  
_iii. Bruce e Julia sono fratelli gemelli _  
  
Cos'è un gemello quando l'altro gemello scompare?  
  
Quando uno dei gemelli se ne va via, il gemello che rimane -è sempre il suo gemello? Rimane la dicitura? E -per quale motivo dovrebbe rimanere? Essere gemelli, essere chiamati così, non dovrebbe essere un modo per essere un po' più pratici, per non dover dire i loro due nomi, per renderli qualcosa di unito? Se loro due si separano, allora che bisogno c'è di cercare di rimettere insieme qualcosa che non dovrebbe più stare insieme.  
  
Erano arrivati a quel punto. A quello in cui non potevano più essere i gemelli Wayne contro il mondo. Quel momento in cui tutti e due dovevano trovare un loro modo di essere, al di fuori della loro bolla. Ma non lo avevano scelto loro due. Non era stata una scelta.  
  
Il giorno in cui Julia è andata via, Bruce ha smesso di essere parte di una coppia? Il giorno in cui Julia lo ha abbracciato e gli ha detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene, e poi ha preso un aereo e non sembrava che tutto sarebbe andato bene -Bruce ha smesso di essere suo gemello? Ha smesso di essere suo fratello?  
  
Come funzionano le parentele che scegli tu?  
  
Bruce non ha mai chiesto a Julia di rimanere, perché non ha mai chiesto a nessuno di rimanere. Perché se qualcuno vuole rimanere rimane. Se qualcuno vuole andare via, la cosa migliore è che vada via. E Julia non fa eccezione. Quindi, dopo l'abbraccio che lei gli aveva dato, Bruce le aveva preso la mano e l'aveva guardata con intensità. E poi aveva cercato di ricordare il viso di sua sorella. E poi aveva sperato che...  
  
"Non cambia niente" gli aveva assicurato il giorno in cui era andata via. "Tornerò presto" gli aveva assicurato il giorno in cui è andata via. "Te lo giuro."  
  
Non è tornata presto.  
  
Non che Bruce ci sperasse. Che cos'è un gemello che è rimasto indietro? Se un tuo fratello muore, rimani figlio unico? Se tua sorella scompare in un volo militare, hai ancora una sorella? Per gli occhi degli altri, una persona che perde un fratello può sembrare un figlio unico. Ma per chi perde il fratello -rimangono quelle piccole cose. Le abitudini, le esperienze, le cicatrici di una parte di te che è stata portata via.  
  
Julia è scomparsa. Non torna a casa. Era su un volo militare, perché lei è un soldato, un pilota. Erano tutti preparati, pronti per quest'eventualità, e il funerale si svolge qui, a Gotham, ma non piove, c'è un sole che pizzica, fa quasi male. Ci sono poche persone al funerale di Julia. C'è Alfred. Zatanna ha preso la mano di Bruce, e aspetta che pianga, anche se sa che non piangerà mai. C'è Kate. Kate partecipa a tutti i funerali di famiglia, fa quasi rabbia. Odia che ci sia. Odia il dover condividere con lei questo momento, di nuovo, il fatto che si sia voluta sedere accanto a lui, di nuovo, il fatto che faccia finta, faccia finta, fa sempre finta, farà sempre finta.  
  
E c'è Bruce, che tiene l'ombrello aperto anche se non piove e guarda la bandiera britannica sulla tomba vuota di sua -Bruce è ancora il suo gemello?  
  
Lo è?  
  
E allora perché adesso deve affrontare l'oscurità da solo? Perché nessuno gli tiene la mano?  
  
  
  
  
_iv. A Bruce piacciono le persone furbe, con un codice morale e che possono metterlo KO (e Talia era così)_  
  
Forse non aveva funzionato, tra loro, perché il loro primo bacio era stato umido e non per colpa della saliva, o del sudore. Era stato affannoso, ma non per l'adrenalina che avevano in corpo. Era stato sincero e non doveva esserci sincerità, nel clan al Ghul. Forse non aveva funzionato perché uno di loro ha pianto, durante il loro primo bacio. Forse non aveva funzionato perché dovevano piangere entrambi, non uno per l'altra e l'una per l'altro.  
  
Quando Bruce è arrivato non aveva cicatrici, ma aveva delle occhiaie sotto gli occhi. E quell'aria persa che aveva dato immediatamente fastidio a Talia. Perché Talia non si è mai presa cura di nessuno che non fosse se stessa e il suo nome e quel ragazzo -quel ragazzetto che teneva il mento alto e un leggero broncio sulle labbra, era un ragazzo che lì sarebbe dovuto essere protetto, che con gli al Ghul doveva avere pochissimo a che fare.  
  
Non degno.  
  
La prima volta che lo aveva dovuto descrivere aveva sputato fuori quelle due parole. Bruce Wayne non è degno dell'addestramento degli al Ghul. Bruce Wayne dovrebbe essere allontanato dal clan. Non merita che i segreti gli vengano svelati. Deve essere allontanato. E Talia non si è mai presa cura di nessuno, ma questa è la cosa più vicina al proteggere che abbia mai potuto fare. E non se n'era nemmeno resa conto.  
  
Bruce Wayne le faceva rabbia. Voleva rompere il bel viso di Bruce Wayne, a suon di pugni e bastonate, mentre gridava la sua frustrazione, mentre scuoteva le sue spalle e gli chiedeva, ancora e ancora, perché sei venuto qui? Mentre gli chiedeva, ancora e ancora, perché non vai via?  
  
Perché sei venuto qui? Perché sei venuto dal posto in cui io voglio scappare? Perché ti ostini a rialzarti? Perché non vai via? Perché rimani? Non vedi che sto cercando di salvarti? Perché ostini a voler seguire questo cammino? Perché ti ostini a venire da questa parte? Perché perché perché?  
  
Talia al Ghul odiava Bruce Wayne.  
  
E la faceva ancora più infuriare il fatto che lui, invece di scappare, invece di cercare di ripararsi dagli attacchi, eccolo, stava lì, sulle sue gambe poco forti, a riprendere le bastonate, a capire come fermare gli attacchi, quando è meglio evitarli, finché un giorno, anche se per pochissimo, anche se in un modo rozzo e poco coordinato, le aveva fermato il polso.  
  
È stato un momento che è durato un'eternità.  
  
Bruce non sembrava sorpreso, manteneva la calma e i suoi occhi blu non facevano altro che guardare Talia, e sembrava star calcolando la sua prossima mossa, che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per vincere, finalmente contro di lei. E lei era stata così spaventata, da colpirlo alla pancia con un ginocchio e allontanarsi con un paio di balzi indietro. Perché continui a combattere? Perché non scappi? Non ti hanno mai detto di seguire la luce?  
  
Talia gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo di puro odio, mentre Bruce si rialzava in piedi e tornava a guardarla, a studiare i suoi movimenti, cercando di capire quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa.  
  
Bruce ha sempre combattuto per conquistarsi il rispetto del suo opponente. Non lancia colpi bassi. Non usa trucchetti. C'è sempre stato qualcosa di nobile nei suoi gesti, anche quando non riusciva ad alzarsi dai tanti colpi e sputava sangue insieme alla saliva. Bruce è forse la persona più diversa da Ras. Ed erano rimaste le sue enormi occhiaie sotto gli occhi, che forse erano le sue cicatrici di un passato che Talia non aeva voluto conoscere, ma si erano aggiunte a quelle, ovunque, sulla schiena, sulle spalle, sul petto, sulle braccia e le gambe, nuove cicatrici. Cicatrici che aveva inflitto lei, che aveva inflitto suo padre. Bruce si è conquistato il rispetto di Talia. E Talia non poteva non odiarlo per questo.  
  
Aveva cercato di colpirlo, ancora una volta.  
  
Gli occhi di Bruce non hanno mai brillato tanto. Non che Talia ci avesse fatto tanto caso, ma la verità è che Bruce, per la maggior parte del tempo sembrava essere deliziosamente distaccato dalla realtà che lo circondava, come se avesse lavorato e fatto in modo che niente lo potesse toccare. Non un sentimento. Non un'emozione. Doveva essere questo quello che Ras aveva visto in lui. Non solo l'intelligenza necessaria per essere il suo successore, ma anche la pazienza, i nervi, la capacità di allontanarsi da tutto e da tutti, per risolvere misteri, per punire chi dovrebbe essere punito. La sua sofferenza, le sue occhiaie, erano il motivo per cui sarebbe stato un buon capo per gli al Ghul. Un buon successore per Ras' al Ghul.  
  
Tali si era riscoperta a guardare il suo riflesso e cercare quello che suo padre vedeva in Bruce in se stessa. La non così amata figlia del capo degli al Ghul. Era lei degna ai suoi occhi? Era simile a Bruce? Era questo che le aveva fatto salire così tante volte quell'ondata di ira fino ai suoi occhi? No. Non era questo che aveva smosso l'anima di Talia.  
  
Talia aveva fatto cadere Bruce e gli si era messa sopra, a cavalcioni, per tirare via la spada e premergli un pugnale sulla giugulare.  
  
Era la differenza tra loro quella che aveva attivato quell'istinto di violenta protezione. Il fatto che Bruce non fosse solo la sua sofferenza. Il fatto che Bruce aveva avuto un'intera vita in cui aveva avuto altre opzioni, altre scelte, che però l'avevano portato lì. Era il fatto che a volte rimaneva ad ascoltare persone che Ras non avrebbe mai ascoltato, che a volte cercava di sorridere, che, in quel momento in cui era in pericolo di vita, in quel preciso istante, aveva gli occhi che brillavano un po'. Che quando combattevano, per qualche motivo, i suoi occhi brillavano. Gli occhi di Talia non brillano. Non possono brillare e quindi non lo fanno, non hanno quell'opzione, quella scelta. E potrebbe non odiare Bruce, se non potesse essere qualcos'altro. Potrebbe davvero farlo.  
  
“Va via” aveva sussurrato Talia, avvicinando i loro nasi. “Va via di qui.” Aveva premuto il pugnale contro la giugulare con un po' più di forza.  
  
Perché Bruce è buono, per questo le fa rabbia. Perché Bruce potrebbe essere tutto quello che lei aveva voluto essere. Perché Bruce crede in qualcosa. Perché Bruce... “Non ho intenzione di rimanere qui per sempre” aveva risposto. E Talia era così arrabbiata, e così sollevata, e così frustrata, che gli aveva dato un un pugno in faccia, per poi prendere il suo viso e baciarlo.  
  
Talia aveva pianto.  
  
Le piacerebbe tanto dire che Bruce aveva pianto. Si vergogna di essere stata lei la persona che ha reso umido il loro bacio. Le dispiace dire che per lei Bruce non era soltanto Bruce Wayne, ma era Bruce con le occhiaie, era Bruce che si rialzava in piedi ogni volta che lo buttavano a terra ed era il Bruce che un giorno sarebbe andato via. Era simbolo di tutto quello che sarebbe voluta essere. Della libertà che lei non poteva avere, della... della luce che lei non aveva.  
  
Bruce aveva posato una mano sulla mano di lei e non aveva forzato nessun altro contatto fisico, ma si era tirato in avanti, per poterla baciare con più foga. Quest'idiota. Talia gli aveva afferrato il polso e lo aveva spinto di nuovo a terra, rompendo il bacio per una frazione di secondo. E lui aveva sbuffato una risata. Quest'idiota. Talia aveva ripreso a baciarlo, disperatamente, come se in questo modo avrebbe avuto delle risposte. Come se un bacio fosse così intimo da far condividere l'anima a due persone che hanno a malapena parlato.  
  
Perché combatte? Perché è venuto? Perché rimane? Perché andrà via? Perché le ha detto che andrà via?  
  
Ras ha scelto Bruce. In un certo senso, anche Talia lo ha scelto, anche se per scopi completamente diversi. Non gli stava chiedendo di portarla via con sé, una volta che tutto questo fosse finito. A Talia importava poco la sua stessa salvezza, se non fosse riuscita a conquistarsela da sola. Gli stava chiedendo di insegnarle, come lei stava insegnando a lui a combattere. Insegnami che cosa vuol dire scegliere. Che cosa vuol dire pensare di non avere scelta, ma averne. Insegnami cosa vuol dire, volere il rispetto in un combattimento, più di quanto si desideri la vittoria. Insegnami a seguire quella luce che tu riesci a vedere.  
  
Era stata Talia a piangere, quella volta, anche se dubita che Bruce se ne sia accorto, mentre Talia gli teneva fermi i polsi e lo baciava e lo baciava e lui baciava lei e il pugnale, in qualche momento che lei non ricorda, è scivolato per terra.  
  
Talia ha amato Bruce. Ha amato il simbolo che era stato per lei. Ha amato l'uomo dietro il simbolo. E per questo lo ha reso forte. E per questo lo ha lasciato andare.  
  
Ci teneva troppo. Non è stata cresciuta per interessarsi, per addolcirsi, per affezionarsi. È stata cresciuta per combattere, per obbedire, per guidare. Non è una donna che si può innamorare, non è una donna che può essere madre, o guida nel buio verso la luce. Non secondo suo padre. Non per Bruce. Non fa parte di lei.  
  
E per questo non lo vuole più vedere.  
  
  
  
  
_v. A Dick piacciono solo le patatine, il football e passare il tempo con suo padre_  
  
A Dick piacciono le cose belle e le cose buone. Gli piacciono le patatine, e le persone belle e vedere le partite di football. Bruce spesso sospira e gli chiede per quale motivo di ostina a guardare le partite di football, se non ha intenzione di imparare le regole, se non gli interessa nemmeno guardare le partite, ma soltanto mangiare patatine e lasciare cadere le briciole sul divano, per poi non aiutare nemmeno Alfred a pulire tutto.  
  
Dick ha sempre riso a queste parole. Perché è vero allora che Bruce è un detective che non sa che cosa dovrebbe farsene con i sentimenti.  
  
Il football gli piace, ma non perché sia poi così tanto interessato a dove va la palla, e, al contrario di quello che pensano Wally e Donna, no, non lo guarda perché gli piace vedere uomini con pantaloni attillati buttarsi uno sull'altro. Non è un pervertito. O almeno. Non è iniziata proprio così.  
  
Bruce con lui non sapeva proprio che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Passava le giornate a guardarlo, fissarlo come se fosse uno stranissimo cubo di Rubik di cui non trovava la logica, di cui non trovava il motivo, la causa, lo scopo. Come se un essere umano dovesse avere uno scopo. E Dick lo guardava nello stesso modo.  
  
Aveva otto anni quando ha conosciuto Bruce. Aveva otto anni ed era appena rimasto senza madre e padre, in una notte sola. Non capiva perché un uomo ricco, un uomo solo, senza nessuno al suo fianco, volesse prendersi cura di un bambino. Di un bambino che nemmeno faceva parte della sua comunità. Di un acrobata. Un membro del circo. Un romani.  
  
Bruce non ha presentato Dick come suo pupillo fino a quando Dick non ha compiuto i suoi tredici anni, dopo il suo bar mitzvah. Ma questo non ha protetto Dick dalle dicerie. Arrivavano fino a scuola, quelle cose che tutti continuavano a ripetere alle loro spalle. Arrivavano con un sorriso e una presa in giro, con un banco segnato da bruttissime scritte, da insulti razzisti -nazisti. E Dick non aveva mai detto niente a Bruce, perché -non sono cose di cui si sarebbe voluto lamentare. E non sapeva che tipo di persona fosse Bruce, i primi mesi.  
  
Bruce era una figura oscura che si muoveva in una mansione altrettanto oscura, come se fosse un'ombra, non una persona reale. E anche quando facevano colazione insieme, quando Bruce gli sorrideva, chiedendogli se se la sentiva di tornare a scuola, se preferisse rimanere a casa per un po', per riprendersi, non sembrava una persona reale a parlargli. Sembrava un'ombra.  
  
I primi mesi, perché quella mansione gli sembrava enorme e buia e silenziosa e fredda, Dick aveva preferito andare a scuola. Anche se lui non era mai andato a scuola, anche se quello non sarebbe certo stato un posto più sicuro di quello che il signor Wayne gli stava offrendo. Lui aveva preferito ascoltare gli insulti arrivati in faccia, aveva preferito cercare di scoprire chi fosse Bruce Wayne, aveva provato a raccogliere informazioni pubbliche.  
  
Ai tempi non c'erano internet e gli smartphone. Dick saltava le lezioni, piene di persone che continuavano a lanciargli occhiatacce, con la sua nuova cravatta e i capelli pettinati all'indietro, per nascondersi in biblioteca, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in Bruce Wayne. Aveva sentito di persone cattive, al di fuori del circo, aveva sentito di persone che rubano bambini, di bambini scomparsi, di persone che perseguitavano i membri del circo. Non c'è stato un posto al mondo al di fuori del loro tendone in cui si fosse sentito al sicuro. E poi, anche il tendone era finito per essere un posto mortale. E Bruce Wayne poteva sembrare una cosa, ed essere tutt'altra cosa. E Dick sarebbe stato pronto a qualsiasi evenienza. Doveva esserlo. Non c'era posto sicuro, per lui.  
  
Ricorda perfettamente quella biblioteca. I tavoli di legno, gli enormi scompartimenti, così tanti libri con la copertina rigida da poterci costruire una casa, se solo avessero voluto, e quella luce naturale e artificiale che gli faceva sembrare di essere in un luogo a sé stante. E ricorda anche cosa aveva significato per lui vedere quei titoli di giornale sul Gotham Gazzette di così tanto tempo fa. Che emozione aveva sentito a vedere quelle vecchie fotografie di Bruce, rubate in un momento di distrazione e vulnerabilità.  
  
Non ci sono foto del genere che lo ritraggono. Dick ha visto i suoi genitori morire ed era rimasto a piangere sui loro corpi fino a quando non lo avevano afferrato per il bacino e lo avevano trascinato via, lui scalciante e urlante e piangente. E forse qualcuno ha provato a fare una foto a lui, che si disperava. Ma, se esistono, non sono state pubblicate.  
  
Bruce ha visto i suoi genitori morire, poteva morire lui stesso. E aveva pianto? Aveva abbracciato suo padre? Mosso sua madre, cercando di svegliarla? Di chi era l'enorme giacca che lo avvolgeva? Perché avevano permesso di publicare quella foto? Perché quel bambino nella foto sembrava avere pochissimo a che fare con l'uomo che faceva colazione con Dick ogni giorno, e che lo accompagnava a scuola?  
  
Aveva letto ogni articolo, pre e post omicidio degli Wayne. E c'era qualcuno vicino a Bruce, prima, una bambina che gli teneva la mano, una bambina che gli dava forza. Che poi, è misteriosamente scomparsa. Dick aveva sentito un brivido percorrergli tutta la spina dorsale. Cos'è successo a quella bambina? Chi era? Bruce Wayne lo ha veramente preso sotto la sua ala solo perché erano entrambi soli al mondo?  
  
Mentre ci pensava, un bambino gli aveva gettato addosso dello sciroppo alla fragola, sporcandogli i capelli, la divisa e il giornale che stava consultando.  
  
Dick era rimasto immobile, non aveva reagito, perché è questo quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano insegnato. Nel momento in cui loro fanno qualcosa di violento, noi abbiamo ragione. O meglio, noi _non siamo nel torto_. Ma se noi reagiamo, se noi facciamo qualcosa che potrebbe anche soltanto sembrare violenza, anche quando non lo è, anche quando è un atto di pura difesa, un tentativo per non essere feriti, allora noi passiamo per i cattivi. E abbiamo torto. Perché c'è un noi e un loro. Loro sono -sono come l'oscurità notturna. Non sai che cosa potrebbe uscire fuori, dall'oscurità. Non ti puoi mai fidare per davvero. Perché nessuno di loro ti proteggerà, non è nei loro interessi. Noi siamo i diversi. Siamo quelli che sono più facili da dipingere come I Cattivi. Quindi, l'unico modo che hai per combattere è restare calmo, lasciare che ti facciano del male, soffrire con dignità, per poi ripetere che loro hanno sbagliato. Che _non sei_ nel torto. Pregare che, nel momento in cui potrai dire la tua verità, il costo da pagare non sia la vita. E Dick allora aveva chiuso i pugni, aveva sentito le sue labbra tremare e guardato le gocce di sciroppo cadergli dai capelli. Goccia dopo goccia, tic dopo tic, facendolo tremare dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione, dall'umiliazione. _Lui non può mai fare niente_. E aveva sentito i bambini intorno a lui ridere, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di non piangere. Non avrebbe certo pianto.  
  
E si era alzato in piedi ed era andato in bagno. Ci era rimasto fino alla fine delle lezioni. Aveva aspettato che Alfred lo venisse a prendere e sentiva ancora il viso appiccicaticcio, mentre saliva in macchina, gettando lo zaino su un sedile. Si era raggomitolato, tirando su le ginocchia e aveva promesso che non avrebbe pianto. Quindi non aveva pianto. Non aveva altre armi, contro di loro. Aveva tirato su col naso, si era stropicciato un occhio. Non aveva pianto.  
  
Quel giorno aveva detto: "Non penso di voler più tornare a scuola."  
  
E Alfred aveva annuito. La sua divisa era scomparsa, così come il suo zaino e il giorno dopo, Bruce non gli aveva chiesto che cosa avrebbe fatto a scuola. Gli aveva solo confessato che adorava mangiare il pane col burro da solo, pur non mettendoci sopra la marmellata.  
  
Esiste un noi e un loro. Se Dick avesse risposto a quel bambino, se non avesse mantenuto la calma, se non avesse preso un respiro profondo e non se ne fosse andato, tutti lo avrebbero fatto notare. Dick -Richard John Grayson non apparteneva a quella società. E Bruce Wayne doveva essere un sadico per averlo fatto entrare in quella scuola. O un idiota.  
  
Dick, da quel giorno, aveva passato le giornate a conoscere la mansione. Non provava niente durante quelle giornate. Non affetto, non protezione, non sicurezza. Quelle sarebbero arrivate poi. Aveva provato a dondolarsi su dei lampadari e aveva visto Alfred preoccupato, mentre lo rialzava da terra e gli controllava il viso, alla ricerca di ferite inesistenti. Aveva visto Bruce ridere di nascosto quando Dick faceva domande ad Alfred che non avevano volutamente risposta. E aveva continuato a camminare per i corridoi, guardando i ritratti di vecchi uomini che non sembravano per niente parenti di Bruce, accarezzando le pareti. Aveva passato le giornate a cercare di capire come trovare l'uomo che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori, cercando di scappare, cercando risposte che nessuno gli voleva dare.  
  
Né Bruce né Alfred gli avevano chiesto se avesse voglia di tornare a scuola. E Dick non ci voleva tornare. E, né Alfred né Bruce, gli avevano fatto notare che loro glielo avevano detto. Che era troppo presto. Che non doveva affrettarsi così tanto per allontanarsi da un luogo sicuro. Perché è questo che volevano dirgli. Che la mansione sarebbe stata, fino a quando avrebbe voluto lui, il suo posto sicuro. Che nessuno gli avrebbe fatto più male. Non parlavano nemmeno delle fughe di Dick, però. Non lo sgridavano.  
  
Dick ogni tanto, in quell'uomo seduto a tavolo, cercava quel bambino con gli occhi vuoti e sbarrati, avvolto in una giacca troppo grande per lui. Non le ha viste in un primo momento, quelle rughe che si sono create sulla sua fronte. Quello strano tic. Ogni tanto Bruce chiudeva gli occhi e si toccava la tempia. Ma era sempre gentile. Lo aveva preso con sé, solo perché nessuno avrebbe preso Dick. Era davvero così. Assomigliava davvero poco a quegli uomini sulle pareti.  
  
"Sei stato adottato?" gli aveva chiesto una mattina, mentre imburravano le loro fette di pane. Bruce usava il coltello, e aveva alzato un sopracciglio, prima di sbuffare una risata. E Dick usava il cucchiaino, perché è così che lui spalma le cose sul pane. Come i plebei normali. "Tu non assomigli ai tipi sui ritratti" aveva spiegato.  
  
Bruce aveva arricciato le labbra e aveva guardato da qualche altra parte. Davanti a loro. "Non siamo la coppia sputata dei nostri genitori" gli aveva risposto, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre e tornando a guardare Dick. "Una fortuna, non trovi?"  
  
Dick aveva deciso che non gli importava. Aveva mangiato il suo pane e burro e aveva deciso di concentrarsi sulla sua ricerca. Su quella più importante.  
  
C'è un noi e un loro. Bruce non faceva parte del noi. Dick non faceva parte del loro. Finché Dick non si è reso conto che non sapeva più chi fossero i noi e si è reso conto che Bruce non faceva parte del loro.  
  
È stato in quel periodo che ha iniziato ad amare il football. Perché non riusciva a trovare nulla in cui Bruce non fosse ferrato. Quando passavano le giornate intere insieme, e Dick si dondolava sui lampadari, solo per poi cadere ed essere afferrato da un uomo che aveva dei riflessi decisamente troppo ben sviluppati per essere un uomo normale, quando gli faceva domande sulle leggende di Gotham e poi su quelle degli Stati Uniti e poi su quelle della Cina e poi gli chiedeva come si dicevano certe parole in giapponese, come si scriveva il suo nome in arabo, come parlare con un cane. Era incredibile come Bruce riuscisse a rispondere a tutte le sue domande. Bruce sembrava -Bruce era un pozzo di conoscenza. Dick però lo doveva credere stupido, visto che era sicuro che non si fosse reso conto delle sue fughe notturne.  
  
Doveva trovare un qualcosa di cui Bruce non sapeva le risposte.  
  
Bruce non era ferrato negli sport di squadra. Doveva essere una buona metafora per la sua personalità pensandoci adesso. Dick -dal suo non voler affezionarsi a Bruce, era arrivato a voler strappare più informazioni possibili da lui, su di lui, sulle cose che sapeva. Bruce è sempre stato un uomo impegnato. Passava le sue giornate alle Wayne Enterprises e poi la notte, da qualche parte. Dick lo aveva cercato, una notte. Non lo aveva trovato. Ma era un uomo che sembrava sempre star correndo, scappando, tra qualcosa di importante e qualcos'altro di altrettanto importante. E Dick aveva scoperto di voler rubare più tempo possibile insieme a lui.  
  
Quando era arrivato alla Mansione Wayne, aveva detto che gli piaceva il football e le patatine fritte. E un giorno ha detto a Bruce che gli sarebbe piaciuto guardare una partita di football, mangiando patatine fritte, con lui e Alfred. Poteva succedere? Potevano guardare una partita insieme?  
  
Bruce non è un fan di football. Ma ha accettato. E avevano scelto una partita, si erano vestiti dei colori di una delle due squadre e avevano indossato i cappellini con la visiera e il guantone con il dito che indica verso l'alto e le sciarpe e avevano guardato una partita di football. Dick nemmeno ricorda chi stesse giocando. Ricorda solo che quando si era girato verso Bruce, lui aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, concentrato sulla partita e cercando di capire le regole, mentre gliele chiedeva ad Alfred che rispondeva a tutte le sue domande finendo con un : "Ma è solo la brutta copia del rugby, signor Bruce.", mentre Bruce annuiva lentamente.  
  
Ed era stato -bello.  
  
Dick non voleva tornare a scuola. Non voleva affrontare quei bambini. E non voleva affezionarsi ad Alfred e Bruce. Ma è tornato a scuola. Ha affrontato quei bambini. E si è affezionato ad Alfred e Bruce. E ha creato un altro noi. E un altro loro. Un noi in cui erano lui e Bruce e Alfred, che vivevano nella Mansione Wayne, che era un posto sicuro, in cui non gli sarebbe potuto succedere niente di brutto. Non finché sarebbe riuscito a rubare dei momenti con Bruce e Alfred. Non finché non si sedevano su quel divano e guardavano partite e mangiavano patatine e Bruce inclinava la testa e borbottava: "Intricati rituali."  
  
C'era un noi.  
  
Rimane un noi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_vi. Bruce ha avuto solo un amico al liceo che gli ha spezzato il cuore _  
  
La storia con Harvey è complicata. È dolorosa. È una cosa che Bruce vorrebbe poter non ricordare. Ed è per questo che Bruce rimane a guardare l'orizzonte in silenzio, in attesa che le cose tornino al loro stato naturale, in attesa che Zatanna torni da lui, per poter poi tornare entrambi a casa. Aspetta di tranquillizzarsi. Aspetta che tutto passi. Ancora un volta, che tutto vada via, mentre Clark sta sdraiato per terra, privo di sensi, e Diana prova a riprendere il respiro, con le mani vicino alle tempie.  
  
La storia di Harvey è complicata, dolorosa e non può ripetersi. Ma, quando Diana lo aveva attaccato, quando aveva stretto la mano intorno al suo collo e lo aveva guardato con quell'odio disperato, Bruce si era bloccato. Bruce aveva lasciato che lo attaccasse, che gli facessero male, buttandolo a terra e aveva pensato che non aveva la forza per affrontarlo di nuovo. Che non ce la può fare da solo e che -e se fossero questi i nostri veri pensieri?  
  
Harvey era stato il suo unico amico, l'unica persona (al di fuori di Julia) nella sua adolescenza con cui parlare e con cui stare in silenzio, che lo osservava, guardandolo come se fosse un mistero e così anche i suoi comportamenti. Harvey è stato...  
  
Diana gli prende il polso, ed è senza fiato e non sembra riuscirsi ad alzare da sola, non dopo tutti gli incantesimi che Zatanna ha tirato loro contro. Bruce non cambia espressione. Rimane impassibile a guardarla, mentre le lo usa come appoggio per alzarsi a sedere.  
  
Avere così tante persone a cui si tiene... Non va bene. Quindi si tira indietro, togliendole l'appoggio e tornando alla sua espressione impassibile, mentre aspetta che anche Clark si svegli e possa finalmente tornare a casa. Zatanna ci sta mettendo più del previsto.  
  
Zatanna. È stata l'unica a non andargli contro, l'unica che non gli ha gridato contro, che non ha cercato di strozzarlo, di fargli male, in nessun modo. Come sempre. Zatanna non gli ha mai fatto male. Va a scoprire perché. Doveva c'entrare qualcosa una vecchia promessa fatta a una sorella che adesso non c'è più, a un pezzo del passato che Bruce vorrebbe dimenticare, al contrario di quello che cerca di fare con Harvey. Perché per la promessa che Julia ha strappato a Zatanna -per Julia in generale, non può più fare niente. Non può più fare nulla. Ma per persone come Harvey, forse, se s'impegnasse abbastanza...  
  
Diana lo guarda come se l'avesse appena colpita con una bastonata dritta al petto, e si sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso con un leggero senso di frustrazione. "Bruce" aveva sussurrato con un tono duro.  
  
Se Harvey avesse avuto qualcuno vicino, qualcuno che lo avesse aiutato, qualcuno che lo avesse tirato fuori da quella famiglia che si era ritrovato, da quel padre imprevedibile, violento, aggressivo con il proprio figlio, forse qualcosa sarebbe potuto cambiare. Se Bruce ai tempi non fosse stato solo uno studente del liceo, un ragazzino troppo preso a guardare soltanto se stesso e la sua sofferenza, forse qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. Se avesse capito il perché di quelle risposte così intimorite, così ben pensate, forse... Ma quello che è successo, ormai non si può cambiare, e Harvey una volta lo ha preso a bastonate. Ha cercato di ucciderlo con le sue mani nude. Non da Batman. Era questo che gli aveva fatto male. Non aveva cercato di ucciderlo da Batman, quando c'era una maschera tra loro, e i suoi occhi erano stati coperti e la sua personalità era cambiata. No.  
  
Bruce deglutisce, allontanandosi da Diana, per fingere di controllare il respiro di Clark, che lascia cadere la testa di lato, verso terra. Ci sta mettendo più tempo del solito a riprendersi, forse per colpa della kryptonite, forse Clark aveva bisogno di dormire un po'.  
  
Clark non lo aveva attaccato nei suoi panni da civile. Probabilmente stava salvando un gattino, o aiutando una vecchietta ad attraversare la strada, perché è questo il tipo di eroe che lui è. Diana invece no. Diana si è presentata come Diana Prince, Diana non ha aspettato che Bruce si infilasse la maschera. Non aveva nemmeno parlato e aveva continuato dire: "Forse è questo quello che pensiamo. Forse è questo quello che proviamo per te." Ed è stato troppo.  
  
Certo. Ovviamente si trattava di una tossina. Una tecno-magia anche questa volta. Un modo per metterli uno contro gli altri. E grazie a Dio c'era Zatanna, che invece, legata all'antica promessa, era stata protetta da un incantesimo più forte della tossina rilasciata sulla Lega della Giustizia. Ma era stato così simile a quello che era successo con Harvey, che Bruce non riesce a non pensare, in modo ossessivo, ancora e ancora, che quello che stava succedendo era colpa sua. Che se avesse fatto qualcosa. Se avesse pensato a qualcosa. Se non fosse stato così concentrato su un solo pezzo del puzzle, forse...  
  
Avrebbe potuto salvare Harvey.  
  
Avrebbe potuto salvare Harvey?  
  
Era colpa sua se Harvey, una delle persone più gentili e intelligenti che lui avesse mai conosciuto, fosse diventato Due Facce? Era perché chiunque graviti intorno a lui non può fare una bella fine? Perché, forse, come la città che tanto ama, anche lui stesso è stato maledetto?  
  
Se è vero che due può essere una coincidenza, e tre deve essere uno schema -i suoi genitori, Julia, Harvey... in questo caso si è oltre lo schema. Deve esserci qualcosa che non va in lui. Una cospirazione. Qualcosa che lui stesso distrugge, qualcosa che lui stesso si merita.  
  
Avere così tante persone a cui tiene -non va bene.  
  
Diana gli si avvicina di nuovo, posando una mano su una sua spalla. E Bruce riesce a non sobbalzare, nonostante la sorpresa.  
  
"Non è la stessa cosa" borbotta lei. Gli dà una pacca pesante, sembra essere quasi uno schiaffo. Un modo che lei ha per poter comunicare senza dover usare le parole. Sono molto più simili di quello che tanti altri possono pensare. Diana stringe le dita intorno alla spalla e lo chiama: "Bruce." Fa una piccola pausa e poi ripete: "Non è la stessa cosa."  
  
Diana ha sempre pensato che fosse stupido che Bruce cercase di proteggere i membri della Lega della Giustizia. Ci sono metaumani, ci sono alieni e amazzoni, poliziotti spaziali. Non sono persone vulnerabili. Dovrebbero essere loro a proteggere Bruce, un misero umano, senza poteri, senza un corpo indistruttibile. Erano loro che, guardandolo correre verso esplosioni, o gettarsi dai grattacieli, dovrebbero sentirsi in dovere di corrergli dietro e nasconderlo in un abbraccio, nella speranza che nessun'altro si rendesse conto della sua vulnerabilità.  
  
Diana non ha mai capito.  
  
"È esattamente la stessa cosa" sbuffa Bruce, alzandosi in piedi e andando via, alla ricerca di Zatanna, che ci sta mettendo veramente troppo tempo a tornare indietro.  
  
  
  
  
_vii. Selina è furba, ha un suo codice morale e riesce a mettere KO Bruce (ma Dick scoppia a piangere)_  
  
Una notte, Dick è rimasto sveglio fino a dopo il coprifuoco. Si era tolto la divisa da Robin, l'aveva appesa dentro il suo armadio ed era rimasto a pensare alle scuse da dare per giustificare la mancanza dei suoi compiti a casa, o di come carina fosse quella ragazza, Rose, che ha le lentiggini e un sorriso dolce. Forse potrebbe chiedere a lei di aiutarlo a fare i compiti. Era rimasto, raggomitolato sopra le coperte, a guardare la luna sopra Gotham, che veniva oscurata da altre tremila luci della città.  
  
E li aveva sentiti.  
  
La prima volta che Dick ha incontrato Selina, ha pensato che non la capiva. Non perché fosse poi così difficile da capire. Non per forza e Dick è bravo a capire le emozioni delle persone, è facile per lui capire da che tipo di ambiente arrivano e sicuramente Selina non veniva da un ambiente favorevole. Forse -non per forza, ma forse, anche Dick sarebbe finito per essere come lei, se fosse stato lasciato allo sbando dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.  
  
Selina, in un certo senso, fa parte di un noi. Un noi in cui Dick l'avrebbe inserita, accanto a lui. Lui romani, lei cubana. Si potrebbe dire senza problemi che sono diversi dai ragazzi con cui Dick va a scuola, sono diversi da quelle persone nate tra le ricchezze e da cui le altre persone si aspettano che facciano grandi cose. Almeno, è così negli Stati Uniti. Almeno è così a Gotham. Nonostante facessero parte di un differente tipo di noi, Dick la capiva. A Bruce non sono mai importate le voci di tutte le persone intorno a lui, a meno che non fossero persone fidate. E non ha ascoltato l'alta società che lo avvertiva della natura di Dick, e non ha ascoltato nessuno che parlasse di Selina come la ladra da cui doveva stare alla larga.  
  
Dick non ha mai capito Selina per questo.  
  
Forse, se nessuno avesse creduto in lui, se nessuno lo avesse preso sotto la sua ala, allora anche lui sarebbe diventato un ladro. Avrebbe rubato a chi lo vedeva senza altra scelta. Avrebbe derubato chi aveva pensato di fargli male a parole, con potere, a quei ragazzini che continuavano a fargli cadere i libri per terra a scuola, o quelli che gli tiravano succhi di frutta in faccia, o a chi gli sorrideva e poi parlava male di lui, o di Bruce, quando non avrebbe potuto rispondere. Ma lui adesso una famiglia ce l'ha. Una possibilità di salvezza ce l'ha.  
  
E non era questo quello che Bruce le stava offrendo? Una via di fuga? Un modo per poter vincere contro quelle persone cattive, quelle persone che volevano farle del male? Quelle persone che le hanno portato via la mamma e non gliel'hanno più ridata indietro? Un'altra via. Una via di fuga.  
  
Dick non ha mai capito Selina. Perché erano in due posizioni diverse, incompatibili, quando si trattava di vedere Bruce e le soluzioni che offriva.  
  
Bruce quel giorno aveva sospirato. Erano nel corridoio davanti alle stanze e Dick, gattonando verso i lati del letto, si era chiesto con chi stesse parlando il suo tutore, chi si fosse intrufolato a casa loro in un'ora così tarda della notte.  
  
Era scivolato giù dal letto, era stato attento a non fare rumore, a non calpestare nulla con i suoi piedi nudi. E poi aveva appoggiato l'orecchio e la guancia sulla porta, cercando di sentire la voce di Bruce, i movimenti di chiunque stesse lì con lui. Non era Alfred. Non avrebbe mai potuto non riconoscere quella voce. Ma quella in corridoio, quella notte...  
  
"... non devi occuparti di me" dice una donna. Dice -dice Selina. Dick sbarra gli occhi e trattiene il respiro. Non ha mai capito Selina. Non ha mai parlato veramente con Selina, non senza Bruce, e pensava che così fosse anche per Bruce. Si schiaccia contro la porta. Il silenzio della mansione di solito è vuoto, di solito è leggero come una piuma che lui stesso avrebbe afferrato, ma quella notte... "Non sono uno dei tuoi sensi di colpa personificati e per me non avresti potuto fare niente." Di nuovo, una pausa. Forse Bruce aveva provato a non guardarla negli occhi, forse aveva provato a scappare. "Guardami. Bruce, guardami come guarderesti una donna e non un problema. Guardami come se tutte le cose che ho fatto come -come se tutte le cose che ho dovuto affrontare non le avessi dovute affrontare da sola. Non ti chiedo nient'altro. Ti chiedo questo."  
  
"Non sono le tue richieste a preoccuparmi" è la risposta secca di Bruce. Ci sono rumori di passi. Qualcuno che si allontana, forse Bruce. Si sta avvicinando alla porta della camera di Dick e il cuore del ragazzino fa un balzo, mentre lancia un'occhiata al letto. "Sono le mie."  
  
È una domanda. È facile leggere Bruce, quando si ha il tempo di farlo. Quando non sei offuscato dai tuoi sentimenti. È facile, visto da lontano. E adesso, Bruce le sta chiedendo la risposta a una domanda che le ha già fatto. Una domanda che implica anche Dick.  
  
Dick non ha mai capito Selina perché le loro due posizioni sono incompatibili. "Io non posso farlo" dice lei. E, di nuovo, cala il silenzio. Un silenzio pesante, ferito, triste, malinconico.  
  
Dick, in un modo arrogante, forse, o con un atteggiamento che di pretesa, ha sempre preso il posto di figlio nei riguardi di Bruce. Non lo ha fatto di proposito, certamente no. Dick è arrivato nella mansione con l'idea di andarsene, con l'idea di arrivare a una certa età e scomparire. E poi, beh, qualcosa è cambiato. Ed è diventato dipendente da Bruce, come un figlio è dipendente da un padre nei suoi primi anni di vita. Selina non poteva prendere la stessa posizione. Per Selina era... Trovare una via attraverso l'oscurità non è facile per nessuno e nessuno trova la stessa via due volte. Tutto qui. Tutto qua.  
  
"Non posso fare quello che mi chiedi."  
  
Bruce sospira. "Allora non penso di poter fare quello che so dovrei fare per te" dice con la voce bassa.  
  
Dick guarda verso il basso. Chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con Bruce, avrebbe avuto a che fare con Dick. E -in che modo? In che ruolo? Bruce e Selina...? Indietreggia lentamente, fino ad arrivare al suo letto, e poi ci si infila, in silenzio, ascoltando il silenzio del corridoio, i passi leggeri di qualcuno che va via, ma non vuole essere ricordata. Si infila sotto le coperte in fretta, quando la maniglia della porta gira.  
  
Chiude gli occhi, quando sente Bruce aprire la porta della sua camera. Non entra. Non lo sente entrare, non lo sente avvicinarsi. Rimane sull'uscio, come un maniaco, o come un uomo che non sa più nemmeno come dare o dimostrare affetto. Dick forza le palpebre chiuse. Finge di non sentire niente.  
  
Bruce ha chiesto a Selina di vedere come parte di sé Dick. E Selina non poteva farlo.  
  
Perché se c'è una cosa che hanno insegnato ai noi, è che dei loro non ti puoi fidare, che i loro sembrano sempre buoni, ma che non lo sono per forza. Che non ti puoi fidare. Ed erano stati loro a spingere su certe scelte di vita, erano stati i loro a bloccare tante strade he altrimenti Selina avrebbe potuto imboccare. E, in questo processo, con queste convinzioni che si sono rivelate realtà, si perde qualcosa. La capacità di entrare in una famiglia. La capacità di mantenere la propria particolarità in un gruppo. La paura di perdere se stessi.  
  
Bruce chiude la porta e va via.  
  
Dick non ha mai capito Selina. Fino a quando non si è reso conto, ai suoi diciotto anni, che il ruolo che gli avevano dato nella famiglia Wayne, il pupillo di Bruce Wayne, non aveva più nessun significato. Né legale, e forse nemmeno emotivo.  
  
Non l'aveva capita fino a quando non si era reso conto che non era mai stato veramente figlio di Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  
_viii. Jason non ha mai creduto nelle favole e pensa che la storia di Hansel e Gretel sia stupida_  
  
"Hansel e Gretel è una storia stupida" dice questa notte, mentre sistema il cuscino dietro di lui.  
  
Jason arriva alla mansione Wayne che ormai ha dodici anni e quindi non ha bisogno che nessuno gli racconti favole o che qualcuno gli rimbocchi le coperte. E non ha certo bisogno di qualcuno che gli spenga la luce perché lui ormai è comodo nel suo letto.  
  
Questo non vuol dire che non apprezzi.  
  
A casa sua -quella prima di questa, andare a dormire era una cosa individuale. Era una cosa di cui nessuno si rendeva conto. Jason, a volte, non andava a dormire. Rimaneva rannicchiato sul suo letto a fissare la finestra della sua camera, a sentire le macchine correre sotto casa sua. E sua madre piangere in cucina. E suo padre guardare le partite di baseball in salotto, con il volume troppo alto. Jason si metteva le cuffie e fingeva di non sentire nulla, di non esistere, di scomparire.  
  
Durante la notte, si chiedeva, se fosse successo per davvero, se Jason a un certo punto fosse scomparso, se un giorno non fosse tornato, se fosse rimasto tra le strade di Gotham, da solo, senza soldi, al freddo, forse nessuno se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
  
Una volta, non perché volesse, non perché provasse il desiderio di... però era rimasto a guardare la siringa usata di sua madre, mentre lei dormiva sul pavimento del salotto. E aveva pensato -nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Se lui avesse deciso di infilarsi quella siringa nel braccio, se avesse deciso di riempirla di quella cosa che sua mamma si infilava nelle vene, nessuno se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
  
Aveva guardato la siringa, l'aveva presa tra le dita, chiudendo un occhio per poterla focalizzare meglio. Che cosa voleva dire provare delle sensazioni tali da spingerti a buttarti sul pavimento, senza sensi, senza pensieri? A non guardare nemmeno negli occhi il proprio figlio?  
  
Jason non ha bisogno di storie e di favole. Sa perfettamente che cosa vuol dire vivere nel mondo reale. Vivere a Gotham. Vivere come un adulto quando non hai l'esperienza e la vita di un adulto. Non ha mai avuto bisogno di niente. Rubava quando aveva fame, è vero, si nascondeva nella biblioteca pagata dagli Wayne del suo quartiere. Sperava che le cose migliorassero. E poi, ecco, e poi è rimasto solo per davvero. Per davvero anche sulla carta, con sua mamma che era buttata sul pavimento, ma non perché si fosse addormentata, o perché avesse perso i sensi lì. E quando Jason l'aveva vista, non si era avvicinato, non si era preoccupato minimamente, aveva gettato a terra lo zaino ed era andato in camera sua a leggere un libro, preso in prestito dalla biblioteca.  
  
Deve esserci stato un nesso con Bruce già in quel momento. Forse no. Stava leggendo Zorro di Isabel Allende. E poi, ecco, è andato via perché certi libri non durano mai abbastanza. Era uscito di casa, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di sua madre. Aveva fame. In frigo non c'era niente. Sua madre non si occupava di lui, perché lui si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare per lei? Quando era tornato, aveva scoperto che lei era morta.  
  
Ci sono delle domande che ogni tanto Jason si fa. Quando è arrivato a casa la prima volta, sua madre era viva? Quando stava leggendo in camera sua, sua madre era ancora viva? Quando l'ha vista nella tomba -era normale essere così felice nel vedere sua madre, finalmente, così tranquilla, così serena?  
  
Le persone morte, sono morte e basta. Se sua madre era già morta, lui non ci poteva fare niente, se ha aiutato a darle quel momento di pace, prima di morire, andava bene.  
  
Jason non ha bisogno di favole.  
  
E Bruce dovrebbe saperlo. Non si sono incontrati in un ambiente poi così protetto. E Jason è Robin, per l'amor di Dio. Eppure, Bruce si siede tutte le notti su una sedia, accanto al suo letto e gli rimbocca le coperte, gli dà un buffetto sulla testa e gli chiede che cosa ha letto, o a che cosa stesse pensando. Se ci fosse qualcosa che lo tormentava, se ci fosse qualcosa che forse avrebbe preferito non vedere.  
  
Jason è sempre stato una testa calda. È più forte di lui. Non riesce a trattenere i pugni, e non riesce a farsi stare simpatici i poliziotti. Se potesse -se Bruce non stesse sempre lì, col fiato sul collo, accompagnandolo passo per passo, forse scapperebbe di più, ogni notte, per vendicarsi di quello che i poliziotti avevano fatto a lui, di quello che avevano fatto a sua madre, di come hanno ignorato tutte le richieste di aiuto sue, di sua madre, di tutti quei bambini che vivevano per strada. Jason è sempre arrabbiato. Jason deve sfogare la sua rabbia. E poi Bruce lo ha adottato e quella rabbia -no, non è scomparsa. Si è attenuata, però. Si è calmata. È stata incanalata.  
  
Perché c'è qualcuno che lo tiene per mano. C'è qualcuno che lo sta accompagnando. Qualcuno che sembra volergli bene.  
  
Non glielo ha mai chiesto, però. Non gli ha mai detto: ehi Bruce, ma tu mi vuoi bene? Perché non dovrebbe esserci il bisogno. Ci sono altri modi per dimostrare affetto. Bruce lo ha adottato. Bruce lo tiene in casa, Alfred gli prepara la colazione, e tutti e due lo ascoltano ripetere le lezioni del giorno. E ha un fratello maggiore, a quanto pare. Una famiglia come quelle di cui parlano in televisione. Potrebbe calmarsi, per questo. Può seguire le regole che dà Bruce, per questo.  
  
Per un po' di amore che sente sulla pelle. Bruce gli ha sempre dato da mangiare. Bruce lo ha sempre ascoltato. Bruce non è mai scappato da Jason.  
  
Jason non ha bisogno di storie, o di favole. Ma gli piacciono. Gli piace quando Bruce gli rimbocca le coperte e gli racconta delle avventure di Zorro che non ci sono nei libri, che la Allende non ha mai raccontato. Chi è Ines? Non glielo ha mai chiesto. Gli è bastato ascoltare.  
  
"Non mi chiedi perché è una storia stupida?"  
  
Bruce ha le occhiaie che sembrano arrivargli fino alla mascella e si stropiccia gli occhi. Ha una macchia violacea sotto lo zigomo e un'altra sulla clavicola. Forse gli fa male anche soltanto stare seduto. Un vecchietto come lui non dovrebbe uscire a combattere il crimine ogni notte. Un uomo ricco come lui, non dovrebbe nemmeno averne la necessità. Ma lui lo fa. Ma l'averlo fatto ha salvato Jason.  
  
Quando Jason diventerà grande, Bruce si fiderà abbastanza di lui, da poter rimanere a casa, a dormire la notte e non preoccuparsi, perché la sua città sarà al sicuro, nelle mani di suo figlio. Jason, da grande, sarà il Batman perfetto, e Bruce non avrà più nessun tipo di incubo. Sarà Jason a inventare storie per lui. Sarà Jason a fare in modo che veda un po' di luce, nell'oscurità in cui vivono.  
  
"Perché è stupida?" gli chiede a bassa voce Bruce. "Per come Hansel e Gretel riescono a tornare a casa?"  
  
Jason sorride, scuotendo la testa. "Un papà non avrebbe mai allontanato i suoi figli da casa."  
  
Bruce gli accarezza la testa e sbuffa un sorriso stanco. "È vero" sospira.  
  
Jason non ha bisogno di favole. Forse però, Bruce sì.  
  
  
  
  
_ix. Tim a volte salta scuola perché non crede nell'istruzione privata o pubblica_  
  
Bruce, accanto a lui, veglia sulla città. Veglia su di lui. Ed è giorno. E probabilmente Tim è nei guai.  
  
Tim rimane sveglio tutta la notte, poi va a scuola, si addormenta sui banchi e sente le persone che gli dicono che dovrebbe essere più grato per la vita che ha. Per il modo in cui tutti lo trattano. Per il modo in cui può perdere tempo. E lui li guarda con gli occhi vuoti e pensa ad altro. Pensa a come violare sistemi, a come sistemare le strade di Gotham, a come fingere che questo mondo in cui si trova in realtà sia una finzione. E che la finzione sia la realtà.  
  
Tutti dicono che è fortunato. Nessuno capisce perché hanno ragione.  
  
Tim è fortunato, ma non perché è ricco. O almeno, non soltanto. Tim non ha mai vissuto la vita di Dick, o di quel bambino che Bruce ha adottato e che -Tim ha sempre avuto la vita facile, è vero. Ed è vero, non ha mai avuto nessuno che gli dicesse quando fermarsi da fare certe cose, quando avrebbe potuto fermarsi a pensare, prima di Bruce. Non aveva regole. Non aveva nessuno da deludere. Le cose sono cambiate dopo.  
  
Tim abbassa lo sguardo e guarda le macchine correre per le strade di Gotham. Bruce, nei suoi vestiti borghesi, incrocia le braccia e non dice niente. Niente di niente. Lo guarda soltanto, in attesa di avere una risposta alla domande muta che gli sta facendo.  
  
Perché Tim è venuto qui, di tutte le parti della città? Perché proprio sull'edificio della Wayne Enterprises, se sapeva che in questo modo avrebbero capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di cui voleva parlare. E Bruce aspetta.  
  
Non lo ha mai visto come una papà. Tim non ha mai visto Bruce come suo papà. Cerca di tenere ben in mente il viso di suo padre, l'odore che aveva, il suo tono di voce. Ha paura di dimenticarlo. Quando ha gli abiti borghesi, Bruce odora esattamente come suo padre. Dovevano condividere il profumo, forse, chi lo sa. Quando, invece indossava i suoi abiti da Batman, Bruce puzzava di metallo e sudore. E a Tim piaceva abbracciarlo in entrambe le situazioni.  
  
Bruce non è il primo papà di Tim. Tim non è il primo figlio di Bruce.  
  
Forse Tim dovrà vivere all'ombra di Jason e Dick, nello stesso modo in cui Bruce dovrà vivere nell'ombra di suo papà. Forse, questa storia dell'adozione non va bene. E forse -forse è vero che il cognome degli Wayne è maledetto, come gli ha detto una volta Dick, sovrappensiero.  
  
Tim ha una vita facile, tutto sommato. Nessuno lo spintona trai corridoi dela scuola e forse è vero che non ha amici a scuola, ma è così più perché lui lo ha deciso, che perché è stato allontanato dai suoi compagni. Un Drake -un Drake è un bene tenerlo buono.  
  
I suoi fratelli maggiori -Tim ha iniziato a chiamare Dick suo fratello ben prima della loro adozione. Non c'è niente di più vicino a un fratello, per lui. Dick non ha avuto una vita facile a scuola. E probabilmente neanche Jason. Tim ha sempre avuto una vita facile.  
  
E Tim guarda le strade di Gotham, la struttura a circolo che la città ha preso, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. I palazzi gotici che provano ad arrivare al cielo. L'odore di smog che ostruisce le narici. L'eterno amore che sia lui che Bruce condividono per Gotham.  
  
"Non voglio tornare a scuola" confessa, posando i gomiti sul cornicione, senza guardare indietro. "Voglio essere d'aiuto" continua, inumidendosi le labbra. "Voglio essere come i miei papà" finisce, stringendosi tra le spalle.  
  
Tim è sempre stato fortunato. Si gira verso Bruce, che sospira, sciogliendo l'intreccio di braccia davanti al petto. "Va bene" gli dice in un sospiro, poi passa un braccio sulle spalle di lui e questo dovrebbe essere uno dei suoi abbracci imbarazzati. Nessuno ha mai veramente capito il perché.  
  
Tim posa la fronte sul petto di Bruce e sente quel profumo che dovrebbe essere forte, ma che non lo è, di pino, forse e una punta di chiodo o qualcosa che si chiama così. E sente lo spirito di suo padre in Bruce. E Bruce nello spirito di suo padre.  
  
Chiude gli occhi. Nessuno saprà mai perché lui è veramente così fortunato.  
  
  
  
  
_x. Cassandra ha baciato Conner, non le è piaciuto e non si è mai sentita così a disagio in tutta la sua vita_  
  
Cassandra ha sedici anni, il che vuol dire che questa cosa dovrebbe essere stata un pochino più normale per lei. Barbara dice che gli adolescenti fanno questo tipo di cose in continuazione. Che escono. Si regalano fiori. Parlano. Ridono. Giocano. Si baciano. E Conner è la cosa più vicina a un amico che Cassandra avrebbe voluto baciare. Forse. Solo che poi, quando le loro labbra si erano toccate... ugh.  
  
Cassandra ha chiesto a tutti i suoi fratelli che cosa si fa quando si bacia un ragazzo. Quali sono le sensazioni che si provano. Dick ha riso e ha detto che in realtà non ci aveva mai pensato, ma che gli piace baciare ragazzi, perché a volte gli sembra di essere troppo per persone come Shawn o Babs. Quando Cassandra aveva alzato un sopracciglio, Dick aveva scosso la testa e mosso nervosamente le mani e si era spiegato con un: troppo bisognoso, qualcuno che chiede troppo, troppo patetico. Invece, quando bacia un ragazzo, Dick, beh, Dick si tira in avanti e sente come se potesse sentire che qualcun altro prendere il comando. Come se potesse cullarsi nel suo essere -amato. Succedeva anche con Kory, però, quindi, boh, forse non era questo, forse - _Cassandra non avresti dovuto chiedermelo_.  
  
Cassandra non ha capito. Ha deciso di chiedere a Tim.  
  
Tim l'ha guardata con un'espressione stanca, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, e le aveva detto che a volte i baci non significano niente. Che a volte, il bacio è solo un costrutto sociale a cui hanno dato troppa importanza e che non per forza le deve piacere. Baciare o essere baciata. Niente ha importanza, tranne la giustizia.  
  
Cassandra ha capito, ma non così bene. Ha deciso di chiedere a Batm-- a Bruce.  
  
Bruce sa sempre tutto. Non è per forza la persona più forte nel combattimento, ma sa davvero tante cose. A pensarci bene, realizza Cassandra, forse sarebbe potuta andare prima da Jean-Paul, chiedergli che cosa pensava lui dei baci, ma Bruce è, di solito, la via più diretta alla conoscenza. Quindi lei sta lì, seduta sulla sedia della cucina, con gli occhi di Tim e Dick sbarrati, e dondola i piedi, in attesa di una risposta da parte di Bruce. Spalma il burro sulle fette di pane con il coltello, e aspetta.  
  
Bruce grugnisce. "Quindi hai baciato Conner" ripete lentamente. E Cassandra annuisce lentamente, mentre Bruce lancia un'occhiataccia a Tim, che si gratta la fronte, sperando di diventare invisibile. "Ma non ti è piaciuto."  
  
"No."  
  
"E hai chiesto a Dick e Tim e Barbara quali potrebbero essere i motivi, ma non sei soddisfatta con le risposte."  
  
Cassandra arriccia le labbra e avvicina il vasetto di marmellata a sé, per poterne prende un po'. "Dick mi ha... confusa."  
  
"Sono sicuro che Dick ti abbia confusa."  
  
E questa volta è Dick a sbarrare gli occhi e voler sprofondare nelle viscere della terra. Cassandra lo vede nella sua espressione, che per qualche motivo si sente tradito dalla conversazione che Cassandra e Bruce stanno portando avanti, ma non le importa molto, in questo momento. Perché non capisce per quale motivo dovrebbe sentirsi tradito quando entrambi sanno che non è stato utile alle sue ricerche.  
  
Bruce posa il coltello sul piattino, accanto alla tazza e si gira verso di lei. "Potresti aver preso in considerazione di non essere attratta da Connor Kent?" le chiede.  
  
Cassandra aggrotta le sopracciglia. Questa potrebbe essere una buona domanda. Che cosa vuol dire essere attratta? Che cosa vuol dire provare attrazione per una persona? Cassandra non voleva baciare Conner in particolare. Voleva solo baciare qualcuno, sapere che cosa si prova. Essere normale. I suoi fratelli baciano i ragazzi, quindi questo deve essere normale. Oppure. "Non credo" risponde, posando il coltello sul piattino accanto alla sua tazza.  
  
"Esiste un ragazzo che tu abbia voluto baciare?" chiede ancora Bruce.  
  
Cala il silenzio sul tavolo della cucina. Tim e Dick si lanciano uno sguardo confuso e poi aprono un po' la bocca, come se fossero sorpresi della risposta di Bruce. Come se tutto adesso stesse prendendo forma. Un bel cambiamento dalle espressioni di prima.  
  
Cassandra deve pensarci bene. Ha mai veramente voluto baciare un ragazzo? "Dovrei..." inizia. La lingua non l'assiste e deve ricominciare, con una punta di frustrazione, la frase. "Dovrei provare... con le ragazze?" chiede candidamente.  
  
"I tuoi fratelli baciano i ragazzi, _a quanto pare_ , perché vogliono baciare sia le ragazze che i ragazzi. Uhm. Vogliono nel senso che sentono l'istinto. Ricordi che... noi abbiamo parlato dell'istinto."  
  
Cassandra dà un morso alla sua fetta di pane e prova a non guardare nessuno di loro negli occhi. Deve essere per colpa dei suoi anni con suo padre. Deve essere perché... "Dick e Tim hanno l'istinto di baciare ragazzi e ragazze" ripete. "Tu hai l'istinto di baciare ragazzi e ragazze." Fa una pausa e mastica, cercando di pensare. "Io non ho nessun istinto." Deve essere perché è stata cresciuta da un mostro. Deve essere perché anche lei è un mostro. Deve essere qualcosa che -l'istinto è quello che sei. Per istinto si salvano vite, o si lasciano morire. Questa è la stessa cosa, vero? Lei per istinto... non vuole baciare. Lei per istinto non pensa di... Lei non... lei è...  
  
Bruce le dà un colpetto sulla fronte, per attirare la sua attenzione. "Non è quest'istinto che ti rendo una buona o una cattiva persona" le dice. E poi torna a mangiare la sua fetta di pane e marmellata.  
  
Cassandra lo studia in silenzio. Bruce ha delle rughe, anche se non si vedono tanto. Dicono che quando qualcuno non ha preoccupazioni dovrebbe avere meno rughe. Bruce dovrebbe averne di più allora. Dovrebbe averne su tutto il viso, e la sua pelle dovrebbe cadere per terra, da quante cose lui pensa. Invece, lui sembra ancora giovane. Sembra più giovane di suo padre. Sembra più giovane di quell'uomo che l'ha cresciuta. E sembra essere pacato, calmo, come se dentro di lui non ci fosse nulla che potrebbe smuovere montagne e mari. Come se non ne avesse la forza. Come se non gli interessasse averne la forza. E ha un ciuffo di capelli bianchi, tutti insieme in un unico punto, nascosto dietro l'orecchio.  
  
Bruce non è pace. Ma porta pace. E le ha restituito la serenità, anche se solo per adesso.  
  
E Cassandra sorride, posa la testa sul braccio di Bruce e sospira. "Okay" risponde, per poi tornare a mangiare a bocca aperta, per dare fastidio a Tim.  
  
  
  
  
_xi. Kate è sempre stata sola_  
  
Il rapporto tra Bruce e Kate è sempre stato teso. Non per colpa loro. Kate non ha mai veramente fatto male a Bruce e Bruce non ha mai veramente avuto niente contro di lei. Se non fosse stato per la storia dei funerali, se non fosse stato per la storia delle loro perdite, forse non si sarebbero mai parlati. Se non fosse per Julia non si sarebbero mai affrontati.  
  
Bruce ritrova Julia durante una missione e non riesce a smettere di abbracciarla. Non riesce a credere di poterla rivedere, di poterle parlare, di poterla sentire ridere. E forse ha pianto, e Dick e Tim hanno sbarrato gli occhi, spaventati dalla sua reazione, fino a che non avevano visto che anche la donna che Bruce stava abbracciando stava piangendo e stavano parlando in un modo incomprensibile e Bruce potrebbe aver tirato su col naso, potrebbe aver affondato il viso tra le clavicole di sua sorella e lei avrebbe potuto avergli accarezzato la testa, con la punta delle dita e avergli promesso che era qui, che era tornata, che si ricordava di loro.  
  
Non deve esserci stata un'altra scena più patetica, se non quella della riunione di Alfred, Bruce e Julia. E i ragazzi si muovevano in punta di piedi, non sanno come comportarsi con lei e nel bel mezzo della cena, Cassandra l'ha chiamata zia e le ha chiesto di passarle la salsa e Julia gliel'ha passata e tutto è sembrato normale.  
  
Julia adora i bambini. E i bambini adorano Julia.  
  
Lei li fa ridere. E poi, ogni tanto si gira verso Bruce e gli chiede come mai non si fa qualche tinta, passando le mani trai suoi capelli e facendo scoppiare a ridere Bruce. E per un po', ecco, sì, sono tornati ad avere diciassette anni. Ed erano finalmente insieme. Finalmente una famiglia. Basta uno sguardo veloce da parte di Jason, un momento di pace e di tranquillità, in cui Julia e Bruce stanno parlando davanti al camino, per rimettere in ordine i puntini. E Jason, tornato dalla morte anche lui, con le mani davanti alle labbra ha detto: Ines de la Vega.  
  
Sì. Per un secondo, erano tornati a essere Diego e Ines de la Vega.  
  
Finché lei non gli chiede: e Kate?  
  
Lo fa in una giornata vuota, in cui Tim sta facendo il suo internato alla Wayne Enterprises e Cassandra sta facendo spese con Barbara, mentre bevono del tè caldo. E Kate? Perché Kate non è qui? Perché non sta prendendo il tè con noi?  
  
Julia e Kate sono sempre state vicine, nel modo in cui Bruce e Kate non sono mai riusciti ad essere. Certo, Bruce non capisce perché per lui potesse essere più facile parlare con Julia piuttosto che con Kate, quando entrambe avevano scelto delle vie simili. Doveva essere perché Julia capiva, mentre Kate non voleva capire. Doveva essere perché lo faceva ridere e Kate purtroppo no. Ma aveva appena ritrovato sua sorella. Poteva ritrovare sua cugina.  
  
Kate non ha occhiaie. Ma non riesce a dormire di notte. Kate prende il tè senza latte e senza zucchero. Kate lo studia come se studiasse un nemico e un vecchio amico. Kate si toglie le pellicine delle dita, quando parlano.  
  
E dice, guardando in alto, verso il ritratto di famiglia, in cui lui e Dick e Tim e Cassandra e Barbara posano, insieme al ritratto di Jason: "Dove hai trovato la forza per prenderne così tanti?"  
  
All'inizio, Bruce non capisce. Segue lo sguardo di sua cugina, studia le espressioni e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Non sono stato io a scegliere" le risponde.  
  
Kate abbassa lo sguardo, si morde il labbro inferiore. "Sei tu che hai scelto, Bruce."  
  
"Anche tu hai avuto una scelta."  
  
"Abbiamo davvero una scelta, allora?"  
  
Ah. No. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e sospira. Non doveva essere strano che lui e Kate non si fossero trovati prima. Perché Kate non assomiglia a Julia. Assomiglia a Bruce, nella loro sofferenza, nel loro modo di affrontare quelle cattiverie che la vita aveva fatto loro. Quindi sbuffa una risata, mentre Kate prende in mano la tazza di caffè e gli sorride appena. È davvero come guardarsi allo specchio. Quindi deve essere quello il motivo per cui erano così lontani l'uno dall'altra.  
  
"Avevamo detto che saremmo stati famiglia" gli ricorda, poi, di nuovo, guarda il ritratto di Bruce e i ragazzi. "Abbiamo mentito, vero?" Beve lentamente.  
  
"Nessuno dei due è morto, ancora" è la risposta di lui.  
  
Non si dicono molto altro.  
  
Kate e Bruce non sono mai andati granché d'accordo. Kate rubava Julia a Bruce, pur avendo lui stessa una gemella da cui andare. E Bruce faceva scherzi cattivi a Kate, quando era piccolo, perché poteva farli, più che perché li trovasse divertenti. Poi sono rimasti tutti e due senza gemelli e -perché non si sono avvicinati in quel momento?  
  
Questa volta è Tim a chiamare per prima Kate zia, mentre Dick, per qualche motivo, nasconde il viso tra le mani, come se fosse finito nel suo inferno personale.  
  
E, per la prima volta dopo il funerale di Julia, Bruce Sì rende conto di quante persone stiamo affrontando l'oscurità, insieme a lui.  
  
  
  
_xii. A Damian piace correre per casa con un coltello in mano_  
  
Damian ha dieci anni e gli piace buttarsi dalle finestre. Damian ha dieci anni e sa come uccidere un uomo in cinquantadue diversi modi. Damian ha dieci anni e a tutti piace ricordargli quanto sia piccolo. Damian ha dieci anni e pensava di essere figlio unico. Pensava di non avere fratelli. Pensava che suo padre fosse più alto. Ma lui non è molto alto.  
  
Da quando è venuto a vivere con suo papà, ha dovuto sopportare tante cose che normalmente non avrebbe accettato con sua madre. Non avrebbe accettato Grayson che gli scompiglia i capelli, e nemmeno Drake che gli risponde con sarcasmo (e pretende anche di essere chiamato con il cognome Wayne! Come se!), e nemmeno le risate di Alfred, , non accetterebbe certo quelle due vecchiacce che tutti si ostinano a chiamare zie, che gli pizzicano le guance e continuano a ripetergli quanto sia adorabile, non accetterebbe certo quell sguardo di sufficienza da parte di Cassandra, che ha posato due dita sulla sua fronte e lo ha spinto indietro, dicendogli che non è degno di reclamare il titolo di figlio del Batman.  
  
Ci sono troppe regole in questa casa.  
  
Non minacciare di morte i tuoi fratelli, non correre per casa con coltelli, non torturare nessuno, non uccidere. Queste sono le cose che farebbe normalmente dagli al Ghul.  
  
Però ci sono dei momenti in cui -Damian a volte si arrampica su per il mantello di suo padre, o su per le sue gambe, fino ad arrivare alle sue spalle e posa il mento sulla testa di suo padre, che lo tiene fermo per le caviglie. A volte sente i capelli di suo padre pizzicargli le narici e la sicurezza che le mani sulle sue caviglie non lo lasceranno cadere.  
  
Come diceva sua madre. Padre non lo lascerà cadere. Padre non lascerebbe farsi del male. Padre gli farà vedere la luce. Non gli farebbe mai del male. Lo terrà al sicuro. Damian non sapeva di che cosa parlasse. Sua madre ha sempre amato il suo clan, o no? Damian sarebbe tornato a casa, un giorno. Avrebbe preso il posto di suo nonno, un giorno. E con quello che suo padre gli avrebbe insegnato, sarebbe stato perfetto, imbattibile. È così, aveva detto sua madre. È per questo che ti mando lì.  
  
Quelle parole risuonavano come una bugia.  
  
"Padre" lo chiama, senza staccare il mento dalla sua testa. Si aggrappa forte alla maglia e posa la guancia sulla sua testa, come se fosse un koala. Questo suo nonno non glielo avrebbe mai lasciato fare. "Padre. Potresti regalarmi una katana, uno dei giorni dell'Hannukkah?" Adesso Damian ha capito perché sua madre aveva mentito, mentre perdeva il respiro per qualche secondo. Capisce che cosa vuol dire, essere al sicuro.  
  
Padre alza la testa verso di lui, come se lo potesse vedere. "Certamente" risponde a bassa voce.  
  
Damian sospira e sente quanto gli faccia male il fianco. Per un millisecondo, pensa di non aver più visto niente, se non nero. Forse ha visto le stelle che di solito disegnano nei cartoni animati. "Sono contento allora" borbotta, accarezzando i capelli brizzolati del padre. Poi chiude gli occhi e gli fa male il fianco, ma non poi così tanto.  
  
Non sente suo padre farlo scivolare tra le sue braccia e controllare le sue ferite. Non lo sente, anche se forse non è del tutto addormentato. Non lo sente infilarlo dentro il pigiama e poi tra le lenzuola. E non lo sente dargli un bacio sulla fronte e augurargli buonanotte. E poi sussurrare: "Ma dopo tutto, ha solo dieci anni, alla fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
_xiii. Duke si nascondeva dietro il mantello di Bruce _  
  
Bruce ha incontrato Duke molte volte durante la sua carriera da vigilante. Una volta lo ha salvato dall'Enigmista, una volta lo ha aiutato a finire una rivolta cittadina, una volta era stato Duke a far partire una rivolta cittadina. È un bambino intelligente. Un ragazzo, ormai. E affronta le sue paure, affronta il pericolo, molte volte da solo.  
  
Ma di solito si nascondeva dietro di lui -prima.  
  
Prendeva un respiro profondo, gli afferrava il braccio e calcolava le situazioni. Poi riusciva a prendere coraggio. Faceva qualche paso in avanti e combatteva al suo fianco.  
  
Duke è l'unico trai bambini che combatte da solo, nonostante combatta alla luce del sole. È l'unico che non ha bisogno di lui, già adesso. Bruce lo sa, lo ha capito il giorno in cui ha guardato questo ragazzetto di sedici anni aveva guardato per la prima volta negli occhi i suoi genitori che gli ripetevano quale abominio lui fosse, con i pugni chiusi. Non ha pianto. Non si è lamentato. Ha detto di aver accettato che questo è quello che rimane dell'amore dei suoi genitori è quello. E non ha voluto vendetta. Non ha lasciato che la rabbia lo accecasse. È solo rimasto in silenzio, ad ascoltare i suoi genitori gridare, a guardarli battere il vetro, ancora e ancora. E poi ha risposto: "Anche io vi voglio bene."  
  
Duke è l'unico dei bambini che non ha bisogno di lui. Per questo aveva fatto qualche passo indietro, aveva lasciato che Duke potesse prendere il volo, perché fosse un suo eroe indipendente. Solo.  
  
Ma.  
  
Duke afferra il suo mantello e, per la prima volta dopo davvero tanto tempo, sembra essere terrorizzato. Sembra volergli chiedere di non farlo mai più, di non allontanarsi in quel modo e non andare via.  
  
Bruce doveva aver perso una parte del discorso. Alla fine Duke è solo un bambino ed è giusto che non sia lasciato da solo. Alla fine Duke è un ragazzo forte, ma non invincibile e forse ha sottovalutato la sicurezza che avere un appoggio morale può dargli.  
  
Quindi annuisce. Una volta. Gravemente. E Duke annuisce più volte, con una punta di nervosismo, prima di lasciar andare il suo mantello. Abbassa lo sguardo, si sente in colpa per pretendere una cosa del genere, forse. Quindi Bruce gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e annuisce di nuovo.  
  
"Non ti lascio qui" gli dice e Duke tira un sospiro di sollievo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Bruce e Alfred devono sistemare un'altra stanza nella mansione, nel caso in cui serva a Duke. Perché sappia che, non importa cosa succeda, ha una casa sicura. Ha una famiglia sicura.  
  
  
  
  
  
_xiv. Clark è furbo, ha un codice morale e può mettere Bruce KO (e non lascia andare la sua mano)_  
  
Bruce e Clark ne hanno passate tante insieme. Invasioni aliene, invasioni atlantidee, invasioni di spiriti e sei Robin, due Superboy, immensità di linee temporali diverse e di diversi universi. E Bruce non ha mai chiesto perché. Perché rimanergli accanto, perché continuare a sopportarlo, perché...  
  
Clark non ha mai avuto degli amici. Almeno. Non tanti. E Bruce è stato uno dei suoi primissimi amici come un adulto. Quando non sapeva nemmeno come usare i suoi poteri, quando la carriera da giornalista era agli albori e Clark non faceva altro che errori grammaticali e ortografici e a volte anche di costruzioni enfatiche o come le chiamava Lois. E Bruce è stato abbastanza gentile da sbuffare, leggendo i suoi articoli, e poi ridere e poi dirgli che alcune cose andavano e altre No. Ed è stato lui a insegnargli come atterrare i nemici, con gli angoli delle labbra rivolti verso il basso e una ruga sulla fronte. È stato uno dei primi veri amici che lo hanno chiamato per tutti i suoi nomi. Superman. Clark. Lo ha chiamato Kal, posandogli una mano sulle labbra per sicuro che respirasse, sussurrando appena, perché solo lui lo sentisse. Ma non gli ha mai chiesto per quale motivo è rimasto insieme a lui. Cosi come Clark non glielo ha mai chiesto.  
  
Bruce ha salvato Clark innumerevoli volte in diverse situazioni e pericoli. Lo ha preso tra le sue braccia migliaia di volte, trasportandolo in luoghi sicuri, tenendolo al caldo, sistemandolo tra lenzuola e cuscini, in attesa che si sentisse meglio. Clark ha perso il conto di quante volte si è svegliato con Bruce al suo fianco, e di quante invece si è svegliato con un bicchiere d'acqua, un bigliettino che sembrava impersonale ma che era scritto a mano, con una grafia disordinata e le tende delle finestre aperte.  
  
E Clark ha perso il conto di quante volte Bruce gli ha tolto anni di vita, gettandosi verso il pericolo, o sacrificandosi in modi stupidi e completamente irrazionali. Ha perso il conto del numero delle volte in cui è volato contro un'esplosione per prendere Bruce e salvarlo dalla sua stessa stupidità. E tutte le volte gli gridava: "Non hai figli? Non hai figli? Non dovresti pensare un pochino di più a loro?" E nel frattempo gridava interiormente che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, lui, da solo, senza Bruce. Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se...  
  
Clark ha perso il conto di tante cose. Ha perso il conto di tute le volte in cui Bruce gli ha sorriso e lui ha pensato che avrebbe potuto volare fino a Plutone e poi tornare alla velocità della luce, solo per continuare a guardare il suo sorriso. E anche delle volte in cui Diana lo ha guardato con quell'espressione che si darebbe a un cucciolo in fin di vita.  
  
Bruce non gli ha mai chiesto perché è rimasto.  
  
Ma non è stupido. Almeno, Bruce non è _sempre stupido_ , e anche se lo fosse stato, tutti questi anni in cui hanno lavorato insieme, tutti questi anni in cui hanno lottato fianco a fianco, gli avrebbero lasciato un sospetto. Ma non glielo ha mai chiesto. È sempre stato un fatto muto, una realtà che forse è meglio non vedere. L'elefante nella stanza.  
  
Chiedimelo, Bruce. Ti prego, chiedimelo.  
  
Bruce non lo guarda negli occhi, nemmeno in faccia. Non importa. Non ha nessuna importanza. Clark rimane al suo fianco.  
  
Chiedimelo, Bruce. Chiedimelo. Rimarrò qui per tutta la vita, se necessario. Tu chiedimelo. Per favore. Un giorno. Prima o poi, chiedimelo.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Continuo a vb al vecchietto


End file.
